Forever and always?
by AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and doesn't come back. What will happen when they meet again years latter and Bella is a vampire. But who changed her? Read to find out. rated T just incase but the worst in it is kissing
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey guys first fanfic ever! Hope you like it. I'll try to update ASAP but no promises. I have a couple chapters done already but I'm editing with my beta so patience please! Hope you enjoy my story! I also just want to apologize for the grammar errors ahead of time. I stink at grammar.**

Chapter 1

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you." he finished my sentence.

"_No! _This is about my soul, isn't it? You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!" I shouted at him, a few broken sobs escaping my chest.

"It'll be as if I never existed. Goodbye Bella" he said kissing my forehead "be safe."

Then I looked up and I was alone. I looked around not seeing any clue as too witch way he went and instead of doing the smart thing and going home, I started running deeper into the woods, calling his name and searching in vain.

I tripped over a tree root but was caught before I hit the ground. I looked up into a pair of crimson eyes.

"Hello Isabella. We couldn't help but over hear your little spat with young Mr. Cullen ,"I winced "and we were wondering what happened."

"He's gone." was all I could choke out. My curiosity seemed to get the best of me and I asked "Who are you?"

"I am Aro Volturi and these gentlemen here are my brothers, Marcus and Caius Volturi. I'm sure you've probably heard of us seeing that you've spent so much time in the Cullen's house, your scent was so potent there."I just nodded. _He _told me about them. He said they were like the closest thing that their kind has to royalty, that they are like vampire police, trying to make sure that everyone follows the rules. "We just went to visit dear Carlisle to find that his house is empty." Then he grabbed my hand inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" I asked politely, not wanting to anger this vampire.

"Don't be so hesitant to ask us things dear, we don't bite out of anger. And as for your answer, I can read minds by the touch of the hand but with you, I can't get a single read."

"He couldn't read my mind either."I whispered softly.

"Who couldn't, dear?" Aro asked kindly.

"The one from earlier." I said, avoiding saying his name.

"Ah, I see, you mean young Mr. Cullen. Well, do you know what this means brothers?"He said turning to Marcus and Caius. Marcus and Caius just nodded. Aro turned back to me, "You see Isabella," Aro started but I cut him off.

"Please call me Bella." I asked politely.

"Of course" he said, an amused smile stretching across his face. "Bella, you see we believe that you will have extraordinary gifts as an immortal. We- " He was suddenly cut off by Caius.

"Aro, you always change them anyways, so what's the point of even asking if they want to join the guard." He said. Aro just gave a stabbing look. I swear, if looks could kill.

Then Marcus spoke up, "Oh, don't give him that look Aro , you know that it's true."

" I was only going to ask Bella if there were any possessions that she would like to take from her house before we take her to Volterra." Aro said.

I just nodded and started to my house and then I realizd that I had no idea where I was going. I turned around to face the Volturi brothers. "Aro, I don't know where I'm going." I admitted quietly.

"I'll lead the way, Bella." He told me. I nodded and followed Aro out of the woods.

It turned out that we were a lot closer to my house than I thought. We were walking for only fifteen minutes when we were back on the trail and my house was in sight.

I turned to Aro, "Could you wait here? I have something private to take care of."I asked.

"Of course, Bella. No problem." He replied.

I walked back to my house in a daze. I grabbed the key from under the eave and unlocked the door. I walked sluggishly to my bedroom. I walked to my desk where I left the scrapbook that my mom gave me for my birthday. I didn't bother with the book, I just took the pictures of him, my dad and all the other ones.

I tore a paper out of my note book and wrote a note to Charlie in my clumsy scrawl. It read:

Dear dad,

I'm going to leave. Don't follow me. I need time alone. I won't be able to handle Forks after the day's events. It will be too hard on me with the constant reminders. I'll try to visit you when I can but I can't promise. I love you dad. Hope to see you soon.

-Bella.

I grabbed the CD that _he_ made me with all of his compositions on it before I left my room. I put the note on the fridge on my way out of the house.

I silently made my way over to Aro. "Bella, my brothers and I were wondering if you want your transformation here or in Italy?"Aro asked.

"It doesn't matter." I told him. "Witch ever you prefer."

"We were thinking that it would be best if you were changed here that way we can transport you easily to Italy. Instead of having to carry you, you could swim along side us." I just nodded. "Is there any specific place?"He asked.

I nodded and said "Follow me." I told him. I led him to mine and Edward's meadow. I stepped into the clearing and took a look around. The green grass was just as green as the first day he brought me here and the flowers just as vibrant and beautiful. I don't know why I was so surprised. I guess I thought that the beauty would die when he left.

"Is this where you want to be changed?" Aro asked. I just nodded. "Okay. Let's get on with it then."

Aro came closer and closed his teeth around my neck.

Alice told me that the transformation was painful but I expected nothing like this.

The burning was so in tense that I felt like I was bursting into flames. I could feel the fire burning through my veins, turning me into a pile of ashes. I couldn't see anything, only blackness. Blackness, taking over my senses, pushing down on me and threatening to take over. I couldn't hold up the blackness, I could only resist. The only thing I could feel was the burning. How long had I been burning? The heat started to leave my fingertips but5 got hotter in my heart. The frie was slowly retreating from my limbs but getting hotter and hotter in my heart. Soon the fire was gone everywhere but my heart. It was so hot! My heart rate was increasing and my senses were getting sharper. The only thing that kept me from letting the blackness take over me was the knowledge that it was almost done . then my heart stuttered its final beat and I opened my eyes to a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: This chapter hopefully might answer some of ur guys questions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Edward pov

Currently I'm sitting around "moping" as Alice calls it. "Edward you have to come out of there, I have something very important to tell you!" Alice yelled from outside of my door.

Reluctantly I got up and opened the door. "What do you want Alice?" I asked nota hint of interest in my voice or expression. When she starts talking I'll just tune her out.

"And you are not just tuning me out this time Edward" she said scolding me. She pushed past me and sat on my bed patting the spot in front of her. I went and sat down and motioned for her to continue.

"Don't do or say anything until I'm done with my story." she said and I just nodded. "I can't see Bella anymore. Don't say anything." She cut me off from speaking. "But I know she's still alive. I can feel she's there but I can't see her. Like when your in a dark room and you know someone is there with you but u can't see them. Something weird's been going on with my visions lately. Remember when before we left I told you I had a feeling that I wasn't seeing something important." I nodded telling her to go on. "I think that's why I can't see Bella. Her fate has now intertwined with whatever I couldn't see before."

"I'm sure Bella's fine Alice. You can stop worrying." I said trying to comfort her. But the truth is I'm even more worried about her than Alice is. What did happen to Bella? What's going on with Alice's vision? Hopefully we can find the answers to these questions. And soon.

Bella pov

I looked up and I could see EVERYTHING! I could see all the little dust particles floating around in the air. It was beautiful. I could also see three pairs of curious black eyes staring down at me. I stood up quickly and looked around me. What I saw was not what I expected to see at all. Instead of seeing the pale Volturi brothers I saw three tall really muscular tan guys that all looked like they were from La push. They all smelled strongly of wet dog.

"Hello. I'm Sam Ulley. Do you know what you are?" the biggest one asked. I just nodded. "okay. We are going to have to ask you to leave and if you give us any trouble, we will have to kill you." I nodded again and started to walk away when a thought hit me.

I turned around and said "Wait, how can you kill a vampire? I thought they were indestructible."

"Not to us. We're werewolves." Said the one to Sam's left.

I just nodded and started to walk away again when I remembered something, "What happened to the vampire who changed me and his two brothers?" I asked.

"We scared them off. They won't bother you anymore." He said.

I nodded in thanks and ran deeper into the woods, not glancing back at my old home. Soon I was in Canada, I stopped to think. Werewolves? Was anything in this world a myth anymore? Then there was a dry burning in my throat. I wandered a little while then came across a sweet scent that made my mouth water. I followed the scent and came to a mountain lion. I snuck up behind it and then pounced on it. With my newborn strength it wasn't that much of a fight. In less than a few minutes I had sucked the lion dry. I threw the dead carcass aside and couldn't help but thinking "this is gonna be a long lonely life.

**a/n: I know it's short but I had to update. I hope it answered some of your guys' questions. I'll try to update asap. **


	3. an

**a/n: hey guys, Sorry it's taking so long to update I have been working on the first chapter of my Percy Jackson fanfic "surprises." Please read and review. The time I update depends on u guys. I won't continue unless I know u guys are reading and want more so review. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of u who have review and put me as a favorite author or added my story as a favorite. I really appreciate it and it encourages me to continue to right. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. In the next chapter I will be introducing some new characters to you guys and wanted to make like a chart of their vampire powers cause it gets kind of confusing. So if needed just refer back to this a/n to see their powers and their relationships.**

**BELLA RICHARDS power: mental and physical shield. Can read any mind within her shield. Can disable shield so only certain people can penetrate it. Mate: none**

**NICOLE SANTIAGO power: telekinesis. Mate: Matt**

**MATT OLLENS power: illusionist. Mate: Nicole**

**WILLIAM SANTIAGO power: empathy. Read and influence emotions like jasper but can direct those emotions to a certain person place or object. Mate: Jackie**

**JACKIE RICHARDS power: can see the future of anyone and can penetrate any shield. Mate: William **

**DAMIAN HOWARD power: read mind of anyone on the planet no matter the distance. Just has to think about that person than he can read their thoughts unless they have a shield. Mate: Samantha **

**SAMANTHA (SAM) OLLENS power: control weather/ elements Mate: Damian **

**Parents **

**ROBERT (BOBBY) HOWARD power: knows vampires gift by just looking at them Mate: Ashley **

**ASHLEY HOWARD power: copier, can use another vampires power after touching them**

**Sam and matt were really twins before their change. Besides that none are really related.**

**COVERSTORY**

**Sam and Matt Ollens are twins adopted by the Howards. Damian was a single child that was adopted by the Howards. Bella and Jackie Richards are sisters but Jackie is a year younger than Bella that were adopted by the Howards. Nicole and William Santiago are twins that were adopted by the Howards. Robert is a firefighter. Ashley is a beautician. Sam, Matt, Bella, Nicole and William are juniors. Damian is a senior, and Jackie is a sophomore. Family just moved from Portland Oregon.**

**Thanks again for reading my story guys. Again, sorry it's taking so long to update. **


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: it feels like it's been forever since I've up updated this story, I've been busy on my PJO story. I thought it would be nice not to make you guys wait any longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related. I only own my characters and my plot.**

Izzy (Bella) POV (2 years after change)

I'm running through a forest in Russia, hunting and I am suddenly hit with a very powerful, sweet scent. Vampire. Two of them by the smell of it. I made a snap decision to follow the scent. I was on the trail for about two minutes and then realized I was in the same place I started.

I felt three light taps on my shoulder. I whipped around to see who it was. I was in a defensive crouch just in case.

I saw a male and a female vampire. The female looked to be about my age maybe a year younger. The male looked to be my age exactly.

The female was average height and looked like a super model with her thin beautiful figure and her long smooth chocolate brown hair. And very pale.

The male was tall and lanky but his arms and legs still a little muscled. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair but not so shaggy it looked bad. And very pale.

The last thing I noticed about them was their eyes. They weren't red like you'd expect from a vampire, but a golden butter scotch color. Vegetarians. The only other vegetarian vampires I've met besides the Cullens was the Denali coven. And myself of course. I haven't slipped up once in the past two years. I have never tasted human blood before. It took me less than ten seconds to process this and then I straightened up out of my crouch.

"Hello, my name's Jackie, and this is my mate William." The female said. William nodded slightly as he was introduced.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Izzy or Iz, I travel alone. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself. I stopped using Bella after I was changed. It brought back to many human memories.

"Well Izzy, nice to meet you too." William said in a slightly new york accent.

I want to ask them if they want to join my coven that I was hoping to start so I'm not alone anymore. I was about to just come out and ask when Jackie interrupted.

"Of course we'll join your coven Bella. We were looking for a coven to join anyway."

"How did you know-" I started.

"What you were going to ask? Easy, I can see the future." Jackie said. "As soon as you decided you were going to ask I saw you asking and how nervous you were so I thought it would be nice to save you the trouble." She finished.

"But I have a shield, you shouldn't be able to see me." I said surprised.

"I can also penetrate all shields. Those are my powers. William is an empath. **(a/n: see previous a/n chapter for details)**" she said.

"That's awesome!" I said excitedly. "I was actually just going to leave Russia and go somewhere rainy in the USA." I finished.

"Oh! Like Washington state! Maybe we can go to Forks, I heard it's very beautiful there!" Jackie said enthusiastically.

"No. Anywhere but Forks." I said quietly, the pain and hurt I've been pushing back for two years seeping into my words.

William cringed and I could only imagine what my emotions felt like to him right now. Pain, hurt, anger, betrayal and others that not even _I _could identify.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"I'll tell you another time." I said once I had my emotions under control. Then we ran west coast of Europe and swam to the US.

(26years later)

Me, Will (William), and Jackie were out hunting and we smelt the potent smell of human blood.

We entered a clearing in time to see a bear running away. There was a man and a woman laying there, both still alive. The woman had red hair and was average height, she was very beautiful and had the worst of the injuries. The male was tall and had black hair. He was muscled but not completely buff. They both seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties. I ran to the man because he was the one still conscious.

"Sir, you are dying and so is your friend."

"Wife, we are on our honeymoon." He corrected.

"You and your wife are dying. Me and my friends are vampires, we could save you but you'll live forever and trust me, it is not a fun existence. I need your permission to change you." I said.

"You have my permission, but only if you can save us both." he said breathless.

I nodded and bit him. "Will, keep him calm." Will nodded and ran over to the man. I ran over to the woman and bit her too.

We sat there for three days in the clearing and waited for them to wake up. Once they awoke, we asked them about their lives. The male's name was Robert but he told us to call him Bobby. The females name was Ashley. Bobby can tell a vampires powers by just looking at them and can tell if a human was changed what their power would be. Ashley's power is that she is a copier **(a/n: see previous a/n chapter for explanation)**.

It was automatically decided that they will be the parents for purposes such as school.

(24 years later)

I was running through the forest and I smelt the strong smell of blood on the abandoned dirt road. I ran to check it out. What I saw was a little blue car **(a/n: I don't speak car and driver for the most part) **wrapped around a tree. There were two people in the car. They looked exactly alike, probably twins, one boy and one girl. They both had caramel colored hair and blue eyes. They seemed to be about my age. The male was unconscious and the female was awake. I pulled them both out of the car and laid them on the rode.

"Save us please!" the girl cried. They were both suffering from fatal head injuries.

"You two are dying. I could save you but it would mean making you a vampire. Is that okay with you?" I said.

"Please, do whatever you have to but please save my brother!" she pleaded.

I nodded and bit into her neck. I ran and bit her twin. I put them both gently over my shoulders and ran home.

Three days later when they woke up we found out they were twins, the boy's name was Matt and the girl's name was Samantha but she asked us to call her Sam. Sam's power is to control the weather and the elements. Matt's power is he is an illusionist **(a/n: like Zafrina from the amazon coven in breaking dawn)**.

(20 years later)

Ashley pov

Me and Bobby were out taking a walk and a very strong scent of human blood in the air. We ran and stopped in this clearing. There was a male and a female lying in the clearing obviously attacked by some type of animal. Probably a bear. Man I hate bears.

The female was kind of short and had beautiful long black hair. She was passed out.

The male had dark brown hair and was a little above average in the height department but not to short.

Bobby asked the male if it was okay if we changed him and his friend. He said it was okay and we ran them both back to Izzy. She changed them with no questions.

The female's name is Nicole and she has the power of telekinesis. The Male's name is Damian and his power is a mind reader **(see previous a/n chapter for details)**.

Damian and Samantha got together right away and are now inseparable. Nicole and Matt got together too.

**a/n: so what do you think? I wont poist the next chapter until I have five new reviews**


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n: hey y'all. Im in the mood for writing today, so that makes you readers lucky ducks. Just to let you know, y'all are gonna love this chapter. This where it gets really interesting. Hope you like it! And sorry if the name change is confusing for you guys but bella is, as of now, being referred to as Izzy or Iz.**

Izzy POV

"Izzy, get your lazy vampire butt moving! We have to get to school!" Matt yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said exasperated. This day was going to be torture.

I'm back. To where you might ask? I'm back to the town that started all this vampire craziness in my life. That's right, you guessed it. Forks, Washington. The rainiest town in the continental U.S. The perfect place for vampires.

I walked down stairs and out to where my family was waiting for me in the living room.

"Are you sure you can handle this Iz?" Bobby my "dad" asked. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

My entire family knew about my past. We have avoided Forks as long as possible. We wouldn't be here if there wasn't any place else to go.

I keep telling myself I can get through this day. I just hope I'm right. This town is definitely going to dig up some buried memories.

I continued down the stairs and then I heard Jackie scream, "ahhhhh! Matt stop! It burns my eyes!" then I heard Matt chuckle.

"Stop playing around children!" I scolded, entering the living room.

"Yes mom." Matt said his head down, ashamed.

I chuckled but quickly made my face look serious again. "Now Matt, say sorry to your sister for showing her whatever horrible clothes you showed her this time." I told him.

"Sorry Jackie." He said.

Matt always shows Jackie the ugliest clothes just to mess with her because she is totally obsessed with fashion.

"It's okay Matt. Just don't do it again." She said the last part in her most menacing voice.

"O-okay." Matt said a little scared. We all laughed at him then.

"Okay everyone, lets go." I told them.

We all got into our cars. Me, Jackie and Will took my 2009 Aston Martin Vanquish convertible and the rest took Matt's gigantic jeep.

"We're almost to school." Jackie said, worrying again. Typical Jackie. I took a look out of my rearview mirror and couldn't believe what I was seeing. . I quickly averted my gaze. I gripped the steering wheel so tight, my knuckles were turning whiter than usual.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Will asked, obviously sensing my panic.

"Look what car is behind us." I said quietly. Jackie gasped.

"Oh come on guys, what are the chances that he'd buy the same exact car in a newer model?" Will asked, trying to get us not to worry about it, but I could still tell he was worried.

"You're right Will. Nothing to worry about." I said glancing in my rearview mirror one more time at the silver Volvo.

**a/n: sorry it's so short but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Read and Review!please**


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n:hey guys! Thanx a ton for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I want to say thank u especially to vampiremiss96 I.L.F.S for reviewing every chapter. Oh and remember if you guys like the Percy Jackson books, check out my other story "surprises." Thanx again guys!**

Izzy POV

We pulled into the school parking lot before the Volvo. "stop worrying Bella." I told myself. Yes I still call myself Bella. I tell everyone to call me Izzy but for some reason I've always still called myself Bella.

"They're here." Jackie whispered in my ear, quiet enough that only me and my family would here her. I looked next to me and saw my entire family looking back. I risked a glance back too. That was the biggest mistake of my existence. Their eyes widened and they looked… happy? They recognized me.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

I heard excitement and question in each of their voices. My family and I turned around and escaped to the office before they could confront us.We went to the office to get our timetables and the paper for our teachers to sign. Sam, Matt, Nicole, Will and I are juniors. Damian is a senior, and Jackie is a sophomore**. **I had my first class, English, with Damian. They put me in a senior class because I was really good in English. My second class, trigonometry, I had with Sam and Matt. My third class, Spanish, I had with Will and Sam. Then we all have lunch together. Then right after lunch, I had biology without any of my family members. After that I had calculus with Matt and Nicole. Then last but not least I have gym, also without any of my family members.

Seeing the Cullens again made me realize how they are a lot like my family. Jasper and Will were both empaths and were in the civil war but Jasper was a Confederate while Will was a Union soldier. Alice and Jackie both have that same hyper, bubbly personality and they love to shop, they also both see the future. Rose and Nicole both love cars and are extremely beautiful, even for vampires. Damian and Edward both are mind readers and have a passion for music. Matt and Emmett both like to goof around and are huge, muscle wise. Even our "parents" were alike.

It took me all of two seconds to register this and I was on my way to English with Damian. We passed kids in the halls and they were starring at us, but you get used to it after a while. We walked into the classroom and handed our slips to the teacher to sign. I took a breath in and new without having to look there were to vampires in this room that were not in my coven.

"Isabella, you can go sit by the Cullen boys and Damian, you can go sit by Tony and Mitchell." The teacher said and sure enough I turned around and there, sitting at a table for three, was Emmett waving at me excitedly and Jasper giving me a shy smile. I cautiously walked over and sat in the empty seat between them.

"Hey Bella! What you been doin' the past 72 years?" Emmet asked, low enough so the humans wouldn't hear.

"Oh nothing much Emmett, trying to get over my vampire love who left telling me he never loved me and never should have led me to believe he did and the people I considered my family leaving also without so much as a good bye, you know the usual." I said like it was a simple fact and I didn't care at all. "Oh and I don't go by Bella anymore. Reminded me to much of the times I actually enjoyed in my life ad bringing back the pain so, call me Izzy." I tacked onto the end.

They both stared at me dumbfounded. Jasper was the first one to talk.

"We're really sorry Bel… I mean Izzy. We never wanted to leave. Edward made us leave. He said it was the only way to keep you safe. And, Edward was lying to you. He did love you, he still does. Ever since we left, he's been sad, and mopes around the house, and he doesn't talk unless someone asks him a question directly. He's been miserable the whole time. I'm especially sorry because it's my fault for-"

"_Don't_ even say that Jasper, I never blamed you. Not even once." I interrupted, and gave him a hug. He returned it.

"Thanks Izzy." he said.

"No problem and by the way, you guys and the rest of the Cullens can call me Bella since that's what you're used to." I told them.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug to Bells?" Emmett asked, putting his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"Of course you do Em, I couldn't ever stay mad at you for long." I said and hugged him too.

"It's great to have you back Bells." He whispered into my hair.

"Great to have you back too Em." I told him and sighed. "I forgive you all, except for Edward. He's going to have to earn my forgiveness. But don't tell them I forgive them. I want to make them think I won't forgive them and then surprise them when I do."

"Okay, you know, when Edward told us what he said in the forest, we all got so mad. The only ones who didn't want to kill him were Carlisle and Esme. Me and Jasper had to restrain Alice and Rose while holding back ourselves." Emmett said chuckling. I laughed. Then was serious.

"Thank you guys for caring so much about me." I said looking at both of them.

"No problem Bella. We all still consider you a part of the family and we always will, no matter what stupid mistake my brother made and all the ones he will probably make in the future." Jasper said. I smiled at them.

"Later tonight I think my coven should go over to your house and meet Esme and Carlisle." I suggested.

"Great idea. Who's your coven leader?" Emmett asked.

"I am." I said.

"Wow Bella. You created all six of them?" Jasper asked.

"No. I created all eight of them."

Both of their eyes widened. "Eight? But there were only six others with you this morning." Emmett said confused.

"There's them and then our "parents", Bobby and Ashley." I explained.

"Ooooooohh." Emmett said.

"I followed Carlisle's example and only changed someone if they were dying. I quickly told them what I was and asked permission before I changed them." I said.

"So you changed eight, and then plus you, that's nine vampires! Your coven beat ours for most members besides the Volturi." Jasper said, amazed.

"Yeah but the Volturi don't know about it so we've been moving more frequently than usual." Just then the bell rang. "Well see you guys at lunch." I said as we split up in the hall.

"See ya Bells!" Emmett called.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said.

"So you forgive them so easily." Damian said coming up behind me.

"It wasn't their fault. It was Edward's and I haven't forgiven him yet." I said.

"So do want us to call you Bella so you don't have to answer to two names or do you want us to stick with Izzy?" he asked.

"Whatever one you prefer." I told him.

As I was walking away I heard him say, "OK, bye Bella." And I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling the rest of the day would be just fine.

**a/n: so, what do you think? Plz give me feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever but I've been mega busy with school and I'm working on two original stories. One with my brother and one on my own. I think my update time will be very irregular so sorry if this gives you ant inconvenience. Btw, I added another ability for bella. She can also project her thoughts to others besides the mind readers.**

Bella POV

I could see Sam and Matt down the hall and made my way over too them. We walked quickly and silently down the hall to trigonometry. Sam grabbed my hand just as I was about to walk into the door. I didn't want to speak aloud incase any humans or vampires would over hear us. So I put my shield around them and projected my thoughts.

( **Sam ****Matt **_**Bella**_)

_**What do you guys want? **_

**Are you okay? How did your first class go?**

**Yeah we were really worried about you Izzy.**

_**I'm fine guys. Thanks for your concern. I've decided to forgive them. Well, them excluding Edward. He forced them to leave.**_

**Seriousy?**

**Wow.**

_**Yeah. And by the way, I'm going to go by Bella from now on.**_

With that the conversation was over and we walked into trigonometry.

The teacher took our slips and told me to sit by and the other two to sit at the empty table ion the back. turned out to be Alice.

I sat down and she threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to leave! I really didn't! Edward made us! He thought it was what was best for you! We tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen! He really thought he was doing what was best for you! He meant you no harm! Bella, we're sorry! He still loves you, you know! Please forgive him

! He only wanted to protect you! I want you to know that none of us ever stopped loving you and we missed you everyday! Even Rosalie did, and especially Edward!" Alice rushed out. I tried to get her to stop by calling her name multiple times through her little spiel but she just kept on talking. Mi hugged her back and told her that I forgave her and the rest of them. The rest of them except for Edward.

"I get why you're not forgiving him right away, but at least promise me you'll give him a chance." She pleaded.

"I can give him one but if he blows it, that's final." I told her. She smiled at me and we spent the rest of the class talking about the places I lived and my family members.

As we were walking out of the class room she said, "Your family should come and meet Carlisle and Esme tonight!"

"Already taken care of." I said.

"And you should sit with us at lunch!" she suggested.

"Emmet and Jasper already beat you to the invite." I said laughing.

"Okay see you then!" she said with a wave. I waved back and smiled.

"Wow. She's enthusiastic." Sam said from behind me.

"Yeah. She is." I said still smiling as me and Sam walked into Spanish together. We met up with Will out side the door and we all walked into the class together.

The class was uneventful since there were none of the Cullens there. But I could already tell I'd hate the teacher. She the only one that made us introduce ourselves in front of the class. And in Spanish no less!

Soon enough it was time for lunch. And time to face Edward.


End file.
